Just a Mistake
by StandUpToCancer
Summary: What if Rory hadn't said, wait? What if they had gone farther? A new look at the episode Keg! Max! and beyond. Please read and review.
1. Realization

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, actually, I own my iPod… Yeah, I do know I'm bad at telling jokes, thanks.

Starts: The end of "Keg! Max!" (Episode 19, season 3)

**Chapter 1:Realization**

"Sad boy, what's wrong?" I asked, "You were looking forward to this party. What happened?"

"Nothing" Jess answered, with no feeling as usual.

"Some thing did" I insisted, "come on, tell me" he leaned in to kiss me, "You're not tired of me, now are you?" I joked "That's a pretty good answer". Then we kissed again, slowly moving onto the bed. He was so close against me. So comforting.

"I didn't think this would happen" I said, ten minutes later, pulling my sweater back on, "not like this"

"But it was wonderful" Jess insisted, putting on his own jacket.

"Yeah, but not the way it's supposed to be."

"Who cares how it's supposed to be"

"I care" I didn't know why I was crying. Running downstairs I fell into Dean's arms.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned, griping my elbows tight. I couldn't say. Something was blocking me from communicating. A fight broke out, a terrible, terrible fight between Jess and Dean. I tried to stop it. I followed it outside, onto the grass. Sirens ran loud, and neither of them was in sight. Behind me I could hear Lane puking into the bushes. Reluctantly, I turned away. Hurrying over, I held back her hair. It was easier than watching Jess walk away.

I walked Lane home. She didn't want to go, but I was too worried and sleepy to do much else, and mom would certainly tell Mrs. Kim if Lane threw up. She would ask questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed fine. Jess was wonderful. Lorelai was normal. The Franklin ended, the prom passed. Everything seemed fine until I threw up. Actually, that wasn't even what tipped us off at first. I'd eaten a lot of junkie food that day. (Yes, more than even normal for me and mom) It wasn't until I threw up right before graduation that I had any hint of something being wrong. But still, I was nervous. It really wasn't until after I'd gone across the stage for the last time that I really thought about it. But even that was knocked out of my mind when mom got the Inn!

"How could this happen?" I cried, the test in my hand.

"Are you sure it's right?" Lane asked, worried.

"It's the third. They're all positive."

"Then it's right."

"Yeah" I sobbed, "it's right. God, I can't believe this. How could this happen? How could this happen?"

"Who was it?"

"Jess. That time your band played."

"Then was this why he left?"

"No, but it'll probably make him stay away." I wiped a tear away. "God how can this happen."

"Well, I could explain it you, but I think you already know."

"Yeah, I should stop saying that."

Behind me I could hear the door opening. "Hey girls, do ya wanna go to Luke's for dinner?" Mom asked, walking into to the living room.

"Rory" she cried, rushing over, "What happened what's wrong?" I couldn't say. It was too impossible to comprehend.

"Should I tell her?" Lane asked, seeing how choky I was. I nodded slowly. "she's…I can't believe it either."

"What? What can't you guys believe? No bands broke up did they?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant mom." I said, but I think my voice was too blubbery for her to completely understand.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"She's pregnant."

"Oh my God, are you sure?" I nodded, handing her the test. "Okay, you're sure" she said, looking at it. "Well, do you know who the father is?"

I nodded.

"Who? Wait…not…"she sounded horrified.

"Jess" I squeaked.

"Rat."

"I've gotta get going" Lane announced, her hug tight around me. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya"

Mom and I cried the night away. Talking, deciding things. We nearly emptied the fridge by the time morning came, and we hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

We decided that this year I wouldn't go collage, and apply to Yale again later. That way mom could help me and we could both work at the new Dragonfly. This wasn't going to ruin my life; it was going to make my life. But I couldn't tell Jess. Nothing anyone said could unconvince me of that.


	2. Telling

**Chapter 2:Telling**

"Do you know what you're going to say?" Mom asked before ringing the doorbell.

"No" I answered truthfully. I hadn't thought about it. We hadn't told them anything. Not even that we'd canceled the Europe trip and Yale. Tonight we would tell them everything.

"Just tell them. I know it's going to be hard, but I'm here for you, okay?"

"I know" I said, ringing the bell.

"Just wanted to make sure" we were silent for a minute before Emily answered.

"It's so nice to see you girls again" she said, leading us into the living room. "and guess who came as a welcome home surprise."

Chris sat on the couch, but stood to hug his "two favorite girls". When they sat down Lorelai told the room that Rory had an announcement.

"As... as hard as it is for me to say this…and for you to believe it…I…I'm pregnant." I stuttered, staring at my shoes. Were they blue or green? It was hard to tell.

"You're what?" Emily asked. I didn't look up, but I could feel her surprised glare. The glare mom was trying to protect me from with the arm she had tight around me. So comforting and protecting.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated, sneaking a quick glance at grandpa. He looked like someone had smacked him in the face.

"How could you let this happen?" Emily half-screamed, half-sobbed, "She had such a bright future."

"I still have a bright future" I whispered.

"Who's the father?" Dad asked beside me. His body was rigid, but a moment ago it had been relaxed.

I just shook my head.

"Are you getting married?" Emily asked.

I shook my head. Grandpa hadn't said a thing. I never knew what he was thinking about me.

From then on the night was a blur to me. Grandma was hysterical, she blamed mom for everything. Dad tried to coax Jess's name out of me, but I couldn't say it. It was too painful. Grandpa retreated back to his study after a while, I think I heard him cry. Untill that point I could have never imagined him crying, and that's what hurt me most. We never ate, so when we got home Mom took me to Luke's.

"The usual." Lorelai snapped as we walked in.

"No coffee for me" I squeaked. We sat down at the far end of the counter, by the "Soda Shoppe" window.

"We're closed" Luke announced, but he changed his voice when he saw my face. "Rory, what's wrong?" he asked, leaning over the counter.

"My grandparents hate me."

"They don't hate you sweetie" Mom comforted, putting an arm around me.

"What? Those two love you."

"Not anymore."

"They're just mad sweetie. Mad at me" she whispered.

"No, I screwed up this time." I announced, turning to her, "Not you, me. They're mad at me."

"What happened?"

"She's pregnant." Lore answered quickly.

"What? Who's the father?"

"J-j-jess" I stumbled.

"I'll kill him"

"Don't"

"He made you cry, he did this to you."

"We did it together. I don't want him to know."

"Do you want his number?" Luke asked

"No." I slid off the stool, the plastic cold under my skirt, "Mom, I'm going to go home. I'm not all that hungry."

"Okay." She whispered.

I stumbled out, not crying, but my throat was choky, like I could start at any second. I stumbled out onto a bench in the square, not noticing the shapes moving on the other end.

"Wha? Wai- Wait. Just, just give me a minute." I heard a familiar voice say. "Rory?" he asked, "Rory, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I answered, surprised at the cold steadiness in my voice as I turned away.

"Rory, I know you, and even if I didn't, you're crying. Something is up."

"Do you promise not to spread some rumor?" I whispered, knowing Dean wasn't like that.

"Promise."

"You're not just saying that? Truly promise."

"I truly promise."

"Okay. Well... I'm pregnant." Somehow, it felt good to say. Not like the bad it had felt in Hartford and at home.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and I don't want Jess to know. And no one else does. And grandma's blaming mom, but Grandpa won't talk to me. Not that he ever talked much, but we really got along well for a long time. And what if I screw the kid up? And what about Yale?"

"Yale will always be there."

"Yeah, but I can't go."

"Not now you can't, but maybe next year or the year after that. And you won't mess the kid up."

"How do you know?"

"I know you. You do the right thing. Your mom did a great job with you, and since you two are so alike, you'll do a great job with your kid."

"Oh yeah, we're REALY alike now."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I know."


	3. Suprise, Suprise

**Chapter 3:Surprise, surprise**

"Twins?" I exclaimed, not knowing whether to be surprised or happy.

"Twins" the doctor confirmed, smiling.

"Twins" I whispered.

"Twins." Mom whispered, next to me. "This is big."

"It was still big before."

"Now it's double big."

"I'll leave you ladies to deal with the shock." Dr. Karasek offered, turning to leave, "Please make an appointment at the desk before you leave."

"What if I lose them?" I asked, just realizing that could happen.

"You won't" mom reassured.

"How do you know?" I asked, skeptically.

"You would have lost them earlier," she paused, "like I did."

"Like…you did?"

"I had a miscarriage a few years ago. With Mr. Medina, I hadn't told anybody yet. Not even him." She wouldn't look at me.

"Did that have to do with you guys… you know."

"Maybe, it was a few days earlier."

"I really liked him."

"I did too."

"Why didn't you get married?"

"I was afraid" she answered, hopping onto the bed to join me.

"Do you ever think of dating him?"

"No." she blushed.

"Why not?"

"That was a long time ago. Come on, I think they'll need this room soon." I followed her out the door, silently plotting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is this surprise date?" Mom asked, "I hate surprises."

"You do not. He's just a little late. And remember, it's not a real date. I'm going with you."

"It's still a date."

"No, it's not."

"Um, yeah, it is."

"I set it up, and so I get to say if it's a date or not."

"Okay, geez, what got you so bitchy." Lore said, taking a step back. There was silence for a minute as I put my hands protectively over the four-month belly protruding from me.

"I'm sorry." We whispered at the same time, her arm grabbing my wrist just as the doorbell rang. Pulling away, I answered, letting the door block me into shadow.

"Hey" said a voice that was familiar to both of us. Watching mom, I saw her face light up, and I knew this was destiny. I stepped out of the door's shadow, closing it as Max stepped into the room.

"Hi Mr. Medina" I half-whispered shyly.

"Hey Rory." He laughed. "You've deffinatly changed." I'd already told him about me, this night was supposed to be about him and mom, me there only as a referee if things got bad.

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering an arm to Lorelai.

"We shall" she answered, linking arms and trying not to laugh. "But only Rory knows what we're doing."

As we walked toward town I read off what we could do. "There's a movie playing in an hour that I thought we could go to, but otherwise we can go anywhere we want for dinner. I thought maybe Luke's?"

"No Luke's" mom warned immediately. "Al's Pancake World?"

"What are they making right now?" Max asked.

"Who knows"

Dinner was wonderful. We laughed and talked. Of course, the food wasn't so good, but that's Al's! The movie was also great. We were the only ones there besides Babette and Maury, so we spent the entire moving laughing and talking.

"So, good idea?" I asked mom in the kitchen afterward.

"Great idea kiddo." She said, kissing me on the head.

"Maybe you two can start dating."

"No maybe." She smiled, "deffinatly."

"Max is amazing."

"Yeah"

"You know, I really did want him to be my step dad."

"I know, I know. I wanted him to be you're step dad. But right now, you're stuck with Sherry as a step parent, okay?"

"Kay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have one thing to ask of all you reviewers -- in the chapter where Rory gives birth, do you want me to have the next chapter be the same story, but from Lorelai's view? Please answer this!


	4. Worry

**Chapter 4: Worry**

"She's so cute!" I heard myself squeal as my step sister crawled onto a blanket.

"That's the third time you've said that" Sherry laughed, her nervous facade disappearing fast.

"That doesn't stop it from being true."

"You're kids'll be much cuter." Sherry told me, "Just look at you"

"Thanks" I whispered shyly. "I just hope they don't get their dad's attitude on life."

"Why? What was he like?" She asked,

"Um…he didn't think he'd ever amount to much or even get into college. But he was really smart and could do anything when he put his mind to it."

"Then they'll be very determined, since you both seem to have that trait."

"Yeah" I agreed, blushing again.

"Hey, I promised you mom we wouldn't be couch potatoes." She reminded me, "What do you normally do?"

"I normally help out at Mrs. Kim's or Luke's or Miss. Patty's, or The Dragonfly. But you probably don't want to do that."

"What are those places?"

"Mrs. Kim is my best friend, Lane's mom. She owns an Antique shop. Luke's is the local diner; Miss Patty is a dance teacher. She's been on Broadway, she's done almost everything. And you know the Dragonfly."

"What if we go check out how the Dragonfly is going, and then eat at Luke's?"

"Okay." I agreed, standing up. Sherry picked up Gigi, who started to whine until we put her in the stroller. She cooed the entire way to the Inn.

"This place is a jungle" Sherry cried as we tried to find mom.

"I know" I sighed, "but the crazier it is now, the faster it's done, apparently."

"Then I expect this place should be up and running in a week."

"Rory!" I heard mom's voice call around a corner.

"Told you we'd visit."

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to talk" she said, grabbing me by the shoulders and leading me back to the door, Sherry following.

"But that never stopped you before" I joked.

"Right. Well, Sookie's been getting on my nerves about getting the kitchen up, so I really, really need you guys to distract her, okay? Thank you." She turned and yelled something to a construction worker before storming off behind him.

"I guess we're going to Sookie's" I said, still walking, but at a slower pace.

"Yeah, do you think she'd want us to pick up something?"

"Sookie, no, she's an amazing chef, and she'd consider it an insult to her cooking."

"Alright."

"Did your mom send you?" Sookie asked as she opened the door, not seeing Sherry.

"Yeah. Sookie, this is my step mom, Sherry, and my half sister Gigi."

"So great to meet you!" she Sookie exclaimed, "I've heard a bunch about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rory's told me that you're an amazing chef."

Sookie giggled and let us in.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Oh, whatever you have is fine" Sherry answered.

"I have everything."

"What if we try one of the new dishes for the Inn?"

"Great idea, you know, I was thinking about…" and she was off talking about food and cooking.

"Why don't we go out for ice cream" Sherry suggested ten minutes after lunch. "I think we need some fresh air."

"The Soda Shoppe isn't too far" I commented as Gigi clapped her hands together and cooed baby-garble.

"I have to stay" Sookie said sadly, "work on the menus. But thanks for stopping by. It was great to meet you Sherry."

"You too" she answered.

"So, do you know yet?" Sherry asked, walking down the porch steps.

"Know what?" I asked, confused.

"Girl or boy."

"both"

"both?"

"No one told you?" I asked, amazed. I thought mom had told everyone, "I'm having twins."

"Well, I was wondering…you size…but I thought…maybe I'd heard wrong."

"No, I'm 5 months with twins." I assured her.

"Wow…that's…a lot" she said, sounding amazed.

"Yeah" I whispered, staring at my feet, or, the stomach slightly blocking my feet.

"It must be scary; I mean I was scared with this one." Sherry motioned to Gigi, "and I have a husband."

"It is" I agreed. "Well…it's not so bad. Mom was in a worse position then me, or better depending your view, so she's really supportive. She's never yelled at me or not shown support." I paused, "when I told her she didn't seem angry at all. We spent that whole night talking… about the future. She's always been here for me."

"You're mom's amazing." She whispered, hugging me. "I know that sometimes…it may seem like I don't like her. I'm just… a bit jealous. She's so strong."

"She's my role model." I answered proudly.

"I can see why." We'd already reached the shop.

"How did it go?" mom asked, sitting beside me as we heard Chris's car leaving outside.

"I'm glad you're my mommy." I whispered, snuggling into her like a little girl. "I know Sherry means well… but I'm worried that Gigi's not going to get a lot of attention." Maybe I said that, but I ment me. I meant the twins.

"Don't worry" she kissed my head, "it'll be okay."


	5. Christmas

**CHAPTER 6: Christmas**

"Still no invite" I announced, shuffling through the mail pile in front of me.

"Rory it's time to face the facts, they don't want us there." Mom said sitting down in front of me, the cup of coffee in her hand taunting.

"It could still come."

"Rory, it would have come by now, Christmas Eve is two days away."

"I just can't imagine us not going to Grandma and Grandpa's Christmas party."

"How about we have our own Christmas party? We both get to invite someone."

"Who would you invite?" I asked, confused, Sookie had relatives and, strangely, Luke was out of town.

"Max." she giggled.

"No fair! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Invite Lane, she won't care." I guess it was lucky that Mrs. Kim was out of town taking care of a sick relative, because Lane was allowed to sleep over on Christmas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Lane called from the door.

"Hey Lane" I answered, coming to meet her, "God it must be freezing out there."

"It's pretty cold" she agreed, closing the door.

"Let's put the stuff in my room." I sad, taking her pillow for her. Lane was set up in a sleeping bag at the end of my bed. This room wasn't going to be mine much longer I thought, looking around. We were turning the garage into a small apartment for me and the babies. All of the baby stuff was already in there, and a walkie-talkie had been bought so mom and I wouldn't have to waste cell phone minutes to talk.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want." I suggested, "it might be more comfortable for you."

"No, this is fine" she said, unrolling the bag.

"I wish I could be down there with you, it'd just be too hard."

"I know." She said, smiling, "I'm not mad Rory."

"Good, 'cause I'm killing myself enough." Just then the door bell rang.

"That'll be mom and Max" I explained, going to answer. Max had arrived earlier and was helping mom get the food from Luke, who had been more than happy to make Cesar make our dinner.

"Hey girlies" mom said dropping the bags onto the table. "Eat time"

"What's for dinner?" Lane asked

"Well, it's not your usual Christmas feast, but it's still a feast" mom explained, taking containers out of the bags.

"It's just the Gilmore version of the feast" Max finished.

"Which means burgers and fries," I explained.

"Real food!" Lane agreed, sitting next to me.

"You girls are nuts" Max said in fake-disgust, "how can you eat this stuff on Christmas?"

"The real question is how we can eat so much" mom said, winking as she applied massive amounts of ketchup to her burger, "now, time to pick the movie. I vote Home Alone."

"Which one?" I sighed; we always ended up watching a Home Alone movie on Christmas.

"The one in New York."

The rest of the night was full of fun and laughs. Lane and Max got along well; we never had to take out the Bop-It! And they let mom and I talk through the movie even though we shushed them loudly whenever they talked. We snacked on massive amounts of candy, and ended up watching another Home Alone after. Max ended up staying over, which, now that I think back, must have been his original plan because he had presents for us all in the morning, but don't worry, he stayed on the couch like a good little boy.

"Rise and shine girlies" Mom sang, opening our door. "It's present time."

"Mom" I said patiently, "we've been up for hours."

"Well I haven't, so now it's present time."

"Baby" I said, sticking out my tongue as we walked into the main room. Max sat calmly on the couch waiting for us.

"Present time" she repeated. "First, Rory"

Now, I could bore you all with the entire scene, but I don't really feel that anything exciting happened, so here's a list of the presents I got that stood out:

Max – A book I'd been meaning to read but was having trouble getting a hold of at the Library

Sookie & Mom – a baby blanket each (that they had made themselves) and a small coupon book for things like "one diaper change"

Lane – a self-made CD with lullaby-type songs preformed by her band

The rest was baby stuff, but all in all, it was probably my best Christmas yet.


	6. Pains to Come

**CHAPTER 5: Pains to Come**

This was the one thing mom was making me do. The one and the only thing that was required of me. And the one and only thing that I desperately wanted to avoid. The rules were that I had to be by her side, holding her hand. I would rather have taken birthing classes. Why me?

"Even when the baby's coming its not coming fast" Bo muttered.

"How are you helping the baby Bo?" Bruce, the midwife, asked.

"I can go get…something." He answered.

"You can go wait outside for Rory's mother." She ordered.

"Right" he said, turning to leave.

"I'll be right back" Bruce announced.

"I'm glad you're here." Sookie told me uncomfortably, "I know you don't like this stuff... if you want me to answer anything, I know I haven't been through it all yet" she stroked her stomach, "but it might help. I wouldn't lie about anything."

"Does it hurt?" her face became a cross between nervous and worried.

"Yeah" we were in silence for a minute until she started, "ooo ow. Hand, please." Giving her my hand I tried to think of something else while staring at the door. The painting I was in in last year's Festival of Living Art.

The door creaked open and I saw mom coming in. Silently, still in her costume, she took her place on Sookie's other side.

"How's she doing?" she asked me. I shrugged, trying to get back to last year's festival.

"Ow God this hurts" Sookie said, letting go of my hand.

"How close are you?" mom asked, not letting go of her hand.

"When Bruce gets back."

"And is Jackson?"

"Decidedly waiting outside"

"We have one thing to decide before this starts." Bruce announced, commanding the room's attention as she entered. "Who will cut the cord?"

"If Sookie's okay with it, I want Rory to."

"If it's okay with her" I shrugged.

"Hey, silent one, you have to talk."

"The agreement was I was by her side I'm by her side." I snapped. Realizing how this might sound to Sookie, I added, "Not that I wouldn't want to be here for you, it's just-"

"I understand" she assured me, patting my hand.

"Then on the next contraction, push." Bruce commanded, taking her place. Soon enough my hand was again being squeezed to the point of my circulation being cut off. The hurt in my hand was enough to make me scream, yet I knew it wouldn't be a tenth of what Sookie was going through. What I would go through. Looking over the bed saw mom looking back, giving me a small, sad smile.

"I see the head." Bruce told us.

"I feel the head" Sookie screamed.

"I can't wait to see the head" mom whispered happily, so quiet that Bruce couldn't hear.

Think about last Friday Night Dinner. Bad thought. Think of Luke's. How many tables? 1….2…3….

"Here it comes" Sookie's screams reached an unbearable volume. Suddenly they ceased as a bloody, squirmy baby was placed on the towel over her lap.

"Take these scissors. Only touch the handles." Bruce ordered, pushing them into my now free hands. Following her instruction I cut the thick cord connecting Sookie and her son. I stared as he started to cry out.

As we wrapped him up a few minutes later Jackson came in, and mom and I decided to give the new family some time together.

"It's amazing." Mom whispered, plopping onto the couch. I sat on the other side, far away from her. I hated that she made me see that. I was now completly scared. The kitchen I was staring at became blurry as a hot tear ran down my cheek.

"I'm sorry hun" she whispered, "but I couldn't let you go through that without warning."

"I can't do that."

"Aw, yeah you can." She assured me, scooting towards me. "I did."

"You're braver than me."

"I'll tell you a secret" she was pulling my hair out of my face, "it may hurt like hell, but, in the end you have a beautiful little baby."

"I have to do that twice."

"It'll all be worth it, a few hours pain for many years of love. And you can still get a C-Section. It's an option. It's an option until you start pushing."

"No it's not." We'd had that conversation before.

"I can tell you another secret"

"What?"

"I'm going to hate seeing you in all that pain. Watching Sookie's so hard on me, I still can't imagine this." Her hand was rubbing the belly expanding in front of me.

"Three months"

"Are you sure about the classes?"

"I'll take them." I conceded, "But only if you're my partner."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	7. Lorelai Gilmore

with so many "update soon" requests, and a couple chapters on hand, I've decided to do a little up-date weekend! I will post this chapter today, Saturday, and the next on Sunday, but, beware, it may take me a while to update again! Hope ya like it!

**Chapter 7: Lorelai Gilmore**

"I want to stay" I pouted, looking over the many head to Taylor.

"You can't, now come on" mom whispered back, grabbing my arm.

"I have a few hours"

"No, you're a Gilmore; you don't have a few hours."

"What does-" I broke off, grabbing her hand, I could speak for fear of yelling in the pain. This hurt, but I couldn't be that far along yet, I'd only been getting contractions for the less than an hour. "ow" I whispered as it finished.

"That's not a little contraction sweetie. See my hand?" she held it to my face, "That's bad."

"It didn't hurt that much" I lied. I hated hospitals on principal, and it was two weeks too soon anyways.

"Your suitcase is in the car, let's go."

"Now, for our last piece of business" Taylor practically yelled into the microphone.

"Just one more" I insisted.

"No." she turned to Sookie, who was sitting on her other side. "Sookie? Help?"

"Your mother's right, the babies aren't going to wait."

I ignored them, preoccupied with the fact that, for some reason, it felt like I was peeing on myself. "Mom?"

Seeing the small puddle that was forming under my chair she commanded "And that would be your water breaking, which means that we go to the hospital, now."

"Fine" I huffed, standing. We hurried to the car, Sookie, Lane, Luke, mom and I. The ride was short but lasted long enough for two contractions. They really did hurt.

After we got settled and I got hold of mom's cell phone, having left my own at home, I called dad.

"Hello? Hayden residence" Sherry answered perkily.

"Hey Sherry, it's Rory" I said, "Can I talk to-oooo ow." I handed the phone to mom as Sookie offered her hand to me.

"Your dad's on his way." She announced a minute later as the contraction ended.

"Thanks" I whispered gratefully.

"What channel?" mom asked, grabbing the clicker.

"Is Scrubs on?"

"A hospital show in a hospital?"

"Fine, Friends then." And just my luck, it was the finale of the last season.

"Alright Ms. Gilmore, let's check how far you are" Dr. K said, stepping into the room. After a few minutes she announced that I was ready to push.

"What about pain meds?" I asked nervously.

"Too late. I'm sorry hunny, but they wouldn't come into effect untill after the babies were born"

"I want to wait for dad" I told mom as everyone arranged themselves, Luke by the door (mom wanting to keep him in view so he wouldn't call Jess), Mom and Lane at my sides, Sookie close behind mom.

"He'll be here any minute" she told me, "but why don't we let Luke wait for him? Luke!" she called across the room, "you go wait for Chris, and don't bug him, okay?"

"Roger that" he said sarcastically, but we knew he was glad to leave the room.

"Next contraction, you take a deep breath and push for the count of ten, okay? I'll count." the doctor explained, taking her position between my legs.

"Mom" I whispered, "I'm scared."

"It'll be okay" she told me, patting my hand, "I survived, Sookie survived, you'll be just fine, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"You're a Gilmore, you've got strength in your blood." barley a few seconds later I was sucking in a big breath to push.

"10, 9…" God this hurt.

"5, 4…" ow

"1, breathe"

"ow" I squeaked, giving mom and Lane's hands a final hard squeeze before going limp.

"You're doing great" someone said, I had closed my eyes. Suddenly, I heard the door swing open.

"Dad!" I cheered, opening my eyes "You're here!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled, standing next to Lane, who gratefully moved back to let him next to me. I could tell that, although she wanted to be the best friend she could be, this was freaking her out as much as being with Sookie had to me.

"Lane" I laughed, "if you want you can go outside with Luke"

"I want to be here for you, you're my best friend."

"I won't kill you if you don't stay" I explained, "I was there for Sookie's I know it's freaky-scary."

"Thanks" she whispered, before darting out. As she left another contraction started up.

"ooooww" I moaned, pushing. I felt like I was literally on fire. I pushed for what seemed like hours, but was only one.

"You're making good progress" the doctor told me after a particularly strong contraction, "but at this rate it'll take a bit longer to crown." I was about to protest that I was doing my very best when she added, "This is normal, but I need to go visit some other mothers, just to check up with them. My student, Mary, will help you. She's trained, and will come get me when the head crowns, okay?"

I nodded; there was really no other choice.

"Alright" Mary squeaked nervously as Dr. K left, "push"

I moaned and pushed as she counted.

"She should have just stayed" Mary announced a few pushes later, "You're about to crown. That contraction just ended, so I'm going to go get her. Please try not to push" she squeaked, darting out the door faster than Lane had. She was wrong, the contraction was still going, I was still pushing.

"Rory stop pushing" mom commanded.

"I can't" I panted, "It hurts too much not to"

"but-"

"Mom, it's comming" I screamed, not listening. Handing me to Sookie she nervously sat down on the stool between my legs. Luckily, she was gloved as she cupped her warm hands over the head.

"uuuuahhh" It felt like I was on fire as the head came loose.

"Stop" mom commanded. I couldn't. "STOP" she repeated, but with more force, "for just a minute, the cord's around the neck"

I stopped, and struggled through the pain, squeezing Sookie's and dad's hands into dust.

"Alright" she said finally, "but I still think we should wait"

"Can't" I grunted, pushing again. I shoulder popped loose as Dr. K swung through the door. Seamlessly she took over for mom as the second shoulder came loose, the rest of the body following out easily.

The doctor spread a towel onto my still mountain-ess stomach and gently plopped the screaming baby on top.

"Who wants to cut the cord?" She asked.

"Dad" I whispered, staring at the baby. His hands trembled as he did so. Could I really have just given birth?

"Do you want to find out the gender yourself?" she asked, and I nodded. Holding the baby up to me I saw my daughter. She was handed off to Mary to be cleaned, weighed, and all-around checked out as Dr. K told me that I had un-dilated a few centimeters, and probably had a half-hour break.

They cleaned up the towel and baby while dad went to get Lane, Luke, and Sherry. They came in just as she was put into my arms, all wrapped up in a little pink blanket.

"She's beautiful" Lane exclaimed beside me. The baby was making little crying sounds, but not really screaming any more. "What's her name?"

"I think her first name will be Lorelai" I said, smiling over at mom, "but on middle name I have no clue."

"Where is Rory Gilmore?" I heard a familiar voice demand of the nurse manning the desk outside. A minute later Grandma and Grandpa had come in.

"We missed it" she cursed, walking over to me.

"There's still another, mom" Lorelai told her.

"Another?"

"Twins"

"I was never told that she was having twins."

"You never invited us to your Christmas party" mom shrugged.

"May I?" Grandma asked, extending her arms toward the baby as she ignored my mom.

"Sure. Grandma, meet Lorelai Gilmore the Fourth."

"What is it with you girls and that name?"

"It's an old tradition" mom laughed, but I was too busy squeezing Lane's hand. Just because I wasn't fully-dilated didn't mean contractions were on a break.

"ow"

"Isn't there anothing baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I've undialated a bit. Owww. So I have some time between them, thank God."


	8. Valerie Gilmore

**Chapter 8: Valerie Gilmore**

The next twenty minutes passed in a fun haze. Lorelai the baby, whom we had already decided to nickname Leila, was passed around as mom and I discussed middle names. Luke eventually took Lane, who was in trouble with Mrs. Kim, home, so Sookie had to go too. Grandpa called Great Grandma Lorelai, and she was pretty annoyed at being called so late, but promised to come, and did.

"I was thinking twin names" I told mom.

"Like Mary-Kate and Ashley?"

"Like Alexander and Alexandra."

"Weird twin names"

"Sorry to interrupt" Dr. K said, coming in, "but I need to check." A minute later she announced that I could push again. The first baby was taken away as the adults arranged themselves. All the Gilmore women stayed, but Chris, Richard, and Sherry decided to wait out in the reception area.

"Alright sweetie" she said, pulling her tray towards her, "this baby is breech, but we think it's safe to go ahead without a C-Section. It shouldn't hurt too much more than before, except this time the hard part is at the end. Push when you're ready."

"What does breech mean?" Mom asked, looking from me to Dr. K.

"It means the baby's coming out feet first" I told her.

"Isn't that bad?" Grandma asked.

"If she gives birth fast enough it shouldn't be. If she's slow the baby may have trouble breathing, so a fast birth, okay Rory?" Dr. K answered.

"Ow" I screamed, pushing.

"10" I could feel it coming down.

"6" It was getting closer.

"2" the feet were out.

"Breathe"

"Oooow" I sighed, sitting back.

"Honey, I know this doesn't sound funny right now," Mom whispered, "but you have two feet sticking out of you."

"Lorelai" Emily said exasperatedly.

"One more big push" Digging my nails into her hand I started to push again.

"You're doing great" mom whispered apologetically as Grandma squealed.

"Here it comes!"

"Oooooouaahh" I sat back as the baby fell into Dr. K's willing arms. But something was wrong. She didn't offer for someone to cut the cord. Mary came rushing over with something funny in her arms. They cut the cord themselves and rushed the baby out.

"What's wrong?" mom asked as I lay back in exhaustion.

"Well, she should be fine, but right now she's having trouble breathing."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, long-term she should be fine, but she'll probably have to stay here about a week. Just to make sure she's breathing normally. It's nothing odd with premature babies, you're lucky nothing worse happened, actually."

"I don't feel lucky"

"Believe me, everything will turn out fine. It's normal for twins to be born early, so we kind of expected them to have a bit of a rough start on the breathing. When you feel up to it you can go visit her, okay?"

"Okay" I sighed.

I stayed over the night and took Leila home the next day. Her full name was Lorelai Christina Gilmore, and her what-turned-out-to-be sister was Valerie Lane Gilmore. She came home a week later. She was smaller than her sister, but otherwise they both were identical. (Though they were technically fraternal twins) They both had blue eyes and blonde hair, which would eventually turn brown as they grew older.

AN: Valerie and the doctor are named for my theater teacher, who is an amazing woman that I admire.

Lane is for Lane, and Christina is for Christopher.

The rest of the chapters may make big time-jumps, but I will promise to tell you how far about those time-jumps are. Yes, I may right a Lorelai POV on this, mostly for the reason to do baby Rory flashbacks. They won't come for a few chapters, so no worries people.

Oh, and for those of you who noticed, I did mix up chapters 5 & 6, luckily it doesn't make too big a difference, just a weird time thing! Sorry about that, but atleast I didn't mix up 7 and 8, or 8 and 9, right?


	9. Night Tears

**Chapter 9: Night Tears**

Remember: Lorelai's POV now people

The walk-talkie next to me crackled.

"mom" she sounded muffled

"what?

"Mom!" the muffling was now obviously from crying, or holding back tears.

"What Rory?

"They won't go to sleep" she cried, "they're not hungry, or tired, or wet or anything."

"I'll be there in a minute" I answered, scrambling into my robe and slippers.

"What?" Max asked from where he lay on the bed.

"It's Rory, she can't get to sleep, the twins..." I whispered, leaving the room.

"Hey there" I whisper a few minutes later, trying to close the door before she sees Max's car. Too late.

"You can go back up" she told me apologetically, rocking the wide-awake twins.

"No, it's okay"

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You didn't, forget it."sitting on the bed next to her, I offer my arms out to take Leila.

"Alright, let's see if this works. I did this for you, so maybe." Holding the baby against my body I began the old pattern, so out of practice. First I bounce her gently twice, then rock her. Again and again, while singing whatever tune comes to mind. Soon Rory's imitating me with Valerie. We begin our version of "Godspeed" by the Dixie Chicks, but with "little girls" instead of "little man". By the end the two pairs of eyes are droopy, and with "Landslide" they are surely asleep. Putting Leila in the crib I watch Rory, who has stopped jiggling, and singing, her own eyes drooping. Still singing, I lift Valerie from her arms into the crib, and then guided her into bed, tucking her in like she's still a little girl.

"Good night"

"Hey, what happened?" Max asked as I walked back in to sit on the bed.

"Nothing, the twins were keeping her up." I paused, wanting to explain, "She's a really good mom, it's just…she's still a kid, ya know? She hasn't had any alcohol, she's never gotten a ticket, and she's a kid. It's hard for her, harder then it was for me."

"I wish there was some way we could turn back time for her. It seems like yesterday she was in my class."

"It seems like yesterday I was kissing you in class."

"That seems like a long time ago for me."

"Why? I'm still the same person."

"Yes, but you're more mature. Not that you weren't before, it's just…I don't know, I think the twins have really effected you more than they have Rory. She's experiencing it for the first time, but you've already done all this."

"Yeah." It was true, watching Rory brought back so many memories to my brain. Things I new better about now, and could help her with. On some level, this had separated us, forcing her to grow up, and in others it connected us better. The odd connection of mother and daughter continues. "It's changed us both."

"But it's for the better."

"Yeah, maybe, but what about her dreams? I had none, but she wants to travel and be a journalist."

"She can still do that."

"You've never had kids."

"True, but I teach them everyday, and I almost had a stepdaughter."

"The kids you deal with are older."

"So?"

"So they can live without their parents."

"It depends on the kid." He replied wisely, "I don't think Rory could ever live without you, you're such a part of her that it's amazing to anyone who doesn't know you."


	10. Wedding Dress

AN:congratz to all of you Jess fans who are waiting for him! You did it! The wait is O-V-E-R over! (note:I am not that big a fan of Jess, and that's putting it nicley, but, I will try, he may come out very out of character, same with Luke)

**Chapter 10: Wedding Dress **

"Oh, Lorelai, thank heavens. I'm so bad with wardrobe." Miss Patty exclaimed as we entered her studio to see Liz, holding up her dress.

"I ripped it getting up. I'm such a klutz." She explained sorrowfully.

"Oh, well, that's why I'm here." I explained, walking over, "Patty, you have a sewing kit?"

"Oh, yeah. Right here, sweetie." She said, motioning towards the kit on the table beside me. Picking up a dozen pins I set to work.

"I'm holding everyone up." Liz fretted as Miss. Patty and I pinned away.

"No, no. Hey, today's your day. If anyone gets to hold things up, it's you. Relax." I said, trying to calm her so that I could pin the dress better.

"Ohh, I'm nervous. Do I look nervous? I sound nervous." She was jumping a bit.

"You look great. It's normal to be nervous on your wedding day, right Rory?."

"You look amazing" she said helpfully, trying to balance both twins, one per arm.

"This is my first wedding of mine that I've ever been sober for. I'm probably gonna remember this one." Liz explained as she stopped wiggling.

"The ones that you remember are the ones that stick." Miss. Patty reminisced, nearly sticking a pin in Liz.

"What was your wedding like?" Liz asked me, "Were you this nervous?"

"Never been married." I answered, not looking at her.

"You got a kid." She said, confused.

"Found a way around that."

"What about you, Rory?"

"Not married" she whispered, "Not me."

"I see. Do you two want to get married?"

"Oh, now, Liz. It's inappropriate for you to propose to me on your wedding day." I joked.

"But do you want to get married? You must want to get married."

"I guess so, you know, if I meet the right guy." I answered, finishing up.

"I hate being single. Ever think, if you got married today or even in the next few years, you could be married for fifty years -- for most of your life. Same with me and T.J. I could be married most of my life to him. Isn't that weird to think about?"

"I could be married for most of my life." That was a new thought.

"I don't want to screw up this marriage even more than I want some pot." She exclaimed, "That's how serious I am."

"Very serious then." Rory laughed.

"Extremely"

"Are you ready? The crowd's getting restless." Jess said, walking in.

"You're getting restless." Liz countered, then, seeing how Rory was looking at Jess, which was a mixture of confusion, wonder, and wanting to tell him something, "Hey, do you two know each other?"

"We dated" Rory answered hasitly.

"It didn't work out." I clarified, looking at her. What was she going to do?

"Good, 'cause I don't want him to be like his father, breaking hearts. I want him to be like T.J. Or my second husband or, like my boyfriend after my third husband, who died. They were good guys." Liz ranted, but I was listening to Jess and Rory.

"Hey Jess"

"So those two are Dean's?"

"What? No…not Dean." She said nervously.

"Who's are they?"

"Um"

"Don't tell me, they're mine?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, they're yours"

"I was kidding."

"I'm not"

"Oh. You're all done." I told Liz.

"Oh, it's perfect!" she exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go tell the others." Jess offered, leaving in a rush. What was he telling? The twins or the dress?

"Thanks, hon!" Liz said, watching him go. "And thank you. You're gonna make a great wife some day and a great sister-in-law to some very lucky girl."

"We're closer than you think" I smiled, looking over at Rory.

"What do you mean?" she asked, brow furrowing.

"Well"

"Are those twins?"

"Liz"

"Are these my grandkids?" she asked, gesturing at the babies. The look on her face was frozen disbelief.

"Yes" Rory answered, holding them protectively close to her chest, on the verg of smothering. "We were going to tell you later, after the wedding."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"We…I…I didn't want to see Jess. He left town without a word the day I found out. I hadn't told him yet."

"Luke did offer to give us his number" I added.

"Come on Liz, let's fix your hair" Miss. Patty offered. We left to sit with Luke for the ceremony.

**Rory's POV **

"So…what?" Jess asked later. How had he found me? I had run away to the bridge after the ceremony. My shoes sat beside me as the cool water ran around them. Leila was asleep in a blanket beside me as Valerie sucked down milk. I didn't think anyone would find me, so my shirt was open; my bra hanging over my stomach, hiding the baby fat the twins had left. It would be no use to cover up myself with him anyways.

"What do you mean what?"

"What do we do? I love you Rory, I never didn't. I want to marry you." He sat next to me, staring at the baby in my arms.

"Then why did you leave?"

"It's a long story" he was trying to shrug it off.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"The day before I left my dad showed up. He only stayed for a few minutes, but I guess I just had to find him. I don't know. I followed him, and got wrapped up in that world for a bit. Then I realized that I hadn't traveling much, so I took my way slowly to New York. When I got there mom was engaged to this guy, so I came around here. That's it."

"You're dad?"

"Yeah"

"I thought it had something to do with me. You didn't like me anymore, but you didn't want to admit it. Something like that."

"I don't like you Rory" he said sorrowfully.

"You don't?" then why had he followed me?

"I love you" it was a kid joke, yet in this context it was true and loving, not something to be laughed at.

"Jess, I'll marry you, but only if you finish high school."

"That school is full of idiots"

"Jess, you have so much potential, you could do so well. Anyways, you have a family to support, how can you support a family without at least a high school education?"

"Luke would give me a job."

"And how much would that really make?"

"Alright, I accept." Valerie's head was now nestling sleepily against my ribs, she wasn't hungry. Silently, I passed her to Jess. He hesitated, and took her as if she were made of glass. For a few moments she squirmed, startling him, but soon she recognized his hold and fell back asleep. "What's her name?" he asked as I picked up Leila.

"You have Valerie, and I have Lorelai, but we call her Leila."

"Another Lorelai, huh?

"Another Lorelai."

AN: okay, I am a bored person with a snow day, do not get used to them comming out so quickly, k? I may even post ANOTHER today, but then I have to work on my other stories, this is my fav though, cuz I barley get any bad reviews here. Like, 2/56 are bad, that's less then 4 of the time!!!! (see how bored I am???? Reduced to doing MATH!!!!!!! no offense to those of you who like math, but I HATE it with a passion)


	11. Frivolous Fevers

**Chapter 11: Frivolous Fevers**

The wedding was set for early August. They were going to live in the garage while Rory went to community college in Hartford, she could transfer to Yale or Harvard later. Of coarse, Friday night dinners were back, again, but not until fall. Meanwhile, business at the Inn was booming. (Lorelai's POV)

"Put down the Graftmans for another two nights." I ordered Michelle, putting down the phone.

"Hmm" he sighed, marking the change.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything." He insisted, sipping a fruit drink.

"You said, 'hmm'," I accused, shuffling through a pile of papers.

"I did?"

"You did." Behind me, Valerie let out a tiny baby cough. Rory was working at odd jobs around the Inn, organizing this, helping where it was needed, while I watched Valerie. The same was going on at Luke's with Leila, though I had a strong suspicion that Babette and Miss. Patty were doing more watching than Luke or Jess were.

"That's the fourth time she's coughed." Michelle commented.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"She doesn't look it."

"She's not moving around as much as she was last week."

"Thank you Sherlock, I think I know my own granddaughter."

"Suit yourself" he muttered, picking up a ringing phone. Another cough.

"You okay sweetie?" I cooed. Her blue eyes were sorrowful, and she did look a little pale, but she smiled at up at me. "Aw, you just got a wittle cold." As I adjusted her blanket, my hand grazed her forehead, and it was a little warm. "Michelle, do you have a thermometer?" He glared at me. "Okay, I'll take that as a no." Taking the baby in my arms I hurried over to the supply closet, we had to have something. Nope, nothing. What to do? Maybe one of the guests had one? "Attention" I called, the noisy dining room clatter died down. "Does anyone here happen to have an ear thermometer? You're not in trouble; I just need to borrow one."

"I have one in my room" offered a mother to my right.

"God bless you" I relaxed, following her upstairs. "That meal you guys were eating, free. Thank you so much."

"It's not problem" she laughed, opening her room's door. Maybe it was fate, but Rory happened to be cleaning this particular room.

"Mom?" she asked, then, noticing her daughter, "Mom, what's wrong with Valerie?"

"She might have a little fever" I explained, handing her to Rory.

"Here" the guest said, offering up the thermometer, a new little plastic cover over the ear part. Turning it on, I put it gently into the baby's ear as Rory watched nervously. It beeped. "100.5" flashed up at me, taking the baby I handed the thermometer to its owner.

"Now what?" Rory asked, petting her daughter's soft head.

"What did it read?" asked the guest.

"One hundred and a half"

"Then you should probably call her doctor" she answered, "but it really should be fine." I must have been looking at her confused, because she added, "I'm a mother of four, this is routine at my house."

"Thank you so much" I said gratefully as Rory looked at her daughter with worry in her eyes.

We called the doctor, and he advised some Motrin, and to call if it got worse. How much higher was worse? We called Luke, but Leila didn't have a fever.

"Michelle has a break soon" I offered as we walked back down stairs, "you could help me at the desk." She nodded, and we left Michelle of a little early. Every now and then the little baby coughed, scaring us. Each time Rory felt her forehead, offered her a bottle, anything she could think of. By the sixth time it started to seem a bit over protective. "Honey, she'll be fine." I whispered, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"But what if it's not?"

"No what if's. It will be." I insisted. What if it wasn't alright though?

"Did I ever have a fever like that?" she asked a few minutes later.

"When you were nearly two," I explained, "you were running this really high fever. Mia and I had no clue what to do. We called the doctor, but he kept saying the exact same thing. Don't worry, it'll go down. Eventually Mia called Grandma and Grandpa and got them all worried, it was a nightmare. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You turned out just fine, not a scratch."

As the day wore on we decided to give Michelle a day off. We kept the thermometer at the desk, promising the guest's family free meals as long as we borrowed it. We checked her temperature three more times, and she didn't seem to be getting much better or worse.

"One more time" Rory pleaded as I turned over the desk to the night manager.

"Just one more?"

"Just one" I warned, handing the device to her.

"It's normal!" she shrieked in delight as I gathered up our things.

"I told you everything would be fine" I said smiling, "let's go tell Luke and Jess." I left, and she followed, holding Valerie tight to her chest in glee. Everything was alright.


	12. UN Conclusion

**Chapter 12: UN - Conclusion**

"Rory" Lorelai called from the front desk. A moment later she appeared, holding Valerie in her arms.

"I can take her home" Jess offered, reaching out for his daughter. "It's really slow at Luke's."

"Okay" she smiled. This would give him a chance with both twins.

In the past few months many changes had taken place. Leila, bouncy baby, had developed a real personality. She liked to try new things, and normally did things fast. She was now an unsteady walker, veteran of many bad falls. She cried a lot as a result, but it was better than watching Valie suffer. Little Valie was quiet, and more thoughtful. She tried standing, and, tentatively, walking, but hadn't succeeded yet. She barley ever fell, and hardly cried. She didn't seem to like doing unfamiliar things; she never did anything half way. It was all-out or nothing with her.

As Rory peeked out from the garage door hours later, she saw that Leila was waddling around, clinging on to furniture and wobbling like crazy. She gurgled out baby-words as she pulled at a low shelf. Where was Jess?

"Valie" he cried. He was in the corner rocking chair, holding their daughter by her armpits so that she stood, each of her feet on one of his knees. "Why don't you walk?" He was shaking her a little, not sharply, but enough for her small face to turn red as she started to cry out. "It's not that hard" he insisted, lifting on knee, then the other in a walking motion. "Come on baby." Seeing her face, hearing her cries, he pulled her toward him, into a tight hug. "I only want what's best for you" he cried, his tears matching hers, "can't you see that?" Her tears were stopping now as he rocked her, back and forth, back and forth.

"Da Tah" Something was pulling at Rory's skirt. Looking down, she saw Leila, clinging to her skirt for dear life. Bending over she picked up the baby, not wanting to ruin the moment. This was the first time Jess had shown any interest in the twins. Sure, he fed them, washed them, changed their diapers, but he never held them tight, or talked baby talk. He was so robotic sometimes. His eyes looked over at her, and he quickly put the baby down next to him.

"I worry about her too" Rory offered, stepping into the room. "It's hard to remember that Leila's just an early walker."

"Let's go to dinner" he said, ignoring her last words.

"Alright" she answered, following him out of the apartment.

AN: okay, so I bent to your wills and re-did this. I think I had a big case of writer's block, but though it was something else. I'm really sorry! Now I have to re-read the story to remember what I wrote, but I hope to keep writing!


	13. Friday Night Again

"I'm nervous" Rory whispered, leaning into Jess as they waited for the newest maid to open the door. Tomorrow would be the twin's birthday, and Emily had insisted upon a Friday Night dinner to celebrate. It was the first in more than a year, since she'd told them, exactly. In front of her, Leila clung to her mother's first two fingers to stay standing, as Jess held Valerie, who had still not taken enough completed steps to constitute walking.

"Don't be" he told her, clutching the diaper bag in his arms. Suddenly the door opened. This maid was silent, letting them in and taking their coats as they ventured into the fancy room.

"Hello." Emily greeted, smiling as she watched Leila take bold steps into the room. "Oh aren't you precious" she cooed, kneeling to be face-to-face with her great granddaughter, "I just want to eat you up."

"We'd like her to take her home whole" Lorelai joked from her place on the couch, "but you can nibble her if you really are that hungry."

"Very witty" Emily remarked, standing with the little girl in her arms. Unfortunately, she wasn't a big fan of heights or being held. She tried to push herself away from Emily, kicking a little until Emily sat, and set Leila on her lap. "She certainly is strong."

"When you fall down so many times how can you not be?" Rory laughed, sitting opposite Emily, between Jess and Lorelai.

"Dinner is ready" the maid announced a few minutes later, appearing in the doorway.

"Thank you Emma" Emily said, standing. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Emma answered and as they sat down Chris and Max took their places at the table. On one side were Jess, Rory, and the twins, the other held a very nervous Lorelai between an ex boyfriend and her current boyfriend.

"Chris, I'm sure you met Max" Emily said, introducing them.

"I've heard the name" Chris remarked, looking around Lorelai to Max, "Christopher Hayden, Rory's father."

"Max Medina" he introduced, "I was one of Rory's teachers at Chilton, and she was one of my favorite students." Across the table Rory blushed, turning to Valerie to hide her burning face.

"Behave" Lorelai whispered, under her breathe, to Chris.

"I will" he whispered back. The dinner passed by in a haze, Max and Chris did seem to truly get along, and no one remarked on any of Jess's "rude" behaviors.

"Happy Birthday Dear Valerie and Leila" everybody sang an hour or so later, "Happy Birthday to you." Everybody cheered as the cake was blown out by Rory and Jess so that the twins wouldn't spit over it. The cake was then taken back into the kitchen to be cut, and brought out again on plates.

"This cake is amazing" Max remarked, taking his first bite.

"Great as always" Chris agreed, "You know, every time I considered breaking up with you, I reconsidered merely because of this cake." He told Lorelai.

"Hmmm, so that's why you hung around so long," she joked, "I thought it was because you genuinely liked me."

"Nope, cake."

"Here that Rory?" Lorelai asked, fake-pouting, "you're only here because your daddy has an addiction to cake."

"I'll keep that in mind" Rory agreed, looking at her cake. Unlike everyone else she wasn't a fan of this cake. It had a very sugary frosting, but a nearly sour batter and the combination made her gag. By the expression on Jess's face she could tell that he shared her feelings on the subject.

"Why do you look like that?" Emily asked, glaring at Jess.

"This cake just isn't my preference." He answered politely, putting his fork down.

"You don't have to eat it." She told him nastily.

"I know" he responded, "I just had a bite."

"I don't see how anyone can not like this cake" Emily wondered cruelly.

"Mom, he was perfectly polite to you." Lorelai said, glaring at her mother, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just never met someone who doesn't like my cake before, that's all."

"It's not a crime to dislike a cake." Jess told her, "I've never been much for sweets."

"No it's certainly not." Emily sighed, leaning back, "Emma, we're retiring to the living room now." She told the made, standing up. "Come on, we have presents for the twins."

"You didn't have to" Rory said, blushing as she picked up Valerie, bringing her over to the living room.

"Yes we did, it's their first birthday, and we just couldn't go without buying these cuties presents. Here you go." The presents that were handed to Rory turned out to be two matching teddy bears, both white, but one had pink eyes and ribbons, the other purple, with each twin's name on a ribbon.

"Oh, they're so cute" Rory smiled, looking at the bears, "thank you, I'm almost afraid to give them the bears, they won't survive."

"They are just darling" Emily said, smiling at the clean bears. "So Jess, how has school been?"

"It's okay." He answered, stopping Leila from crawling onto the table between them.

"Most of his teachers say that he's so bored, and that's why he gets B's instead of A's." Rory told her, "and if this wasn't his last year, I think he might prefer Chilton."

"I'm not one for uniforms" Jess informed them.

"You just like being difficult" Rory told him, laughing.

"As long as it makes you laugh." He whispered, giving her a quick kiss.


	14. Not Fat

"Jess Lucas Mariano"

"Dada!" Leila screamed as she bounced happily in her mother's lap. Jess walked across the stage in his cap and gown. He had changed a lot over the past year. His hair was longer now, curling at the tips but straight on top. He was also different inside, becoming, little by little more caring.

"Congatz!" Rory screamed later as she hugged him.

"It's all thanks to you" Jess insisted, hugging back.

"Up! Up!" Leila commanded as both twins grasped at their father's gown.

"What did I tell you about daddy's feet?" Jess warned playfully, kneeling to their level, "I told you he likes you better in his arms!" he screamed, grabbing them, and, in one motion, lifting them up to a family hug.

"Room for two more?" Lorelai asked, adding her body to the pile. Soon Max, Liz, TJ, and an awkward Luke joined in.

"You guys are suffocating" Jess told them, wriggling out of their grasps.

As everyone settled down, Max asked, "Rory, Lorelai, can Jess and I see you for a moment?" They were led to the empty nook by the school's back doors. He took two, small velvety boxes out of his jacket pocket, and, handing one to Jess, turned to Lorelai. Simulatiously (it had obviously been planned) each kneeled in front of their girlfriend and asked, "Will you marry us?"

"Yes!" Lorelai screamed, leaning down into Max's arms, they met halfway. At the same time Rory also said yes, but she helped Jess stand before a quick kiss.

"Want to try it on?" he asked, holding up the ring. It was the perfect ring for Rory, a small, silver band that could go alone, but probably was a set to the wedding ring. She nodded, placing it on her finger as he wrapped his arms around her, watching the joy on her face.

"Can I try on mine?" Lorelai asked, pulling Max up. He nodded, placing the ring on her finger, it was the same as Rory's.

"We have another surprise for you two" Max announced, stepping back for Lorelai. "Everyone says that the wedding is for the bride, so, why should the bride have to plan it? Jess and I are taking full responsibility, we just need your measurements and for you to show up."

"I wanted to plan my own wedding!" Lorelai complained, giving him a playful slap. Nearby Rory had broken away from Jess, looking down on the fat that still enveloped her. Maybe it was just because she'd had twins, but the fat had still not "melted off" of her. In fact, she'd recently begun thinking she was gaining weight, not losing it.

"You're beautiful baby" Jess told her, lifting her chin, "positively radiant."

AN: like it? Yeah, it's short, but short is okay right now so DEAL WITH IT. meow. I am way too nice to Jess…hmmm…ideas flow


	15. Wedding Bells

"Wow" Lorelai sighed as her horse-driven carriage entered the town square. It was like a beautiful, beautiful, dream. Vines of purple flowers curled up the gazebo and lined the paths toward it. Half-circles of chair surrounded each side of the wooden building, each of them filled by someone she had at least seen, one side she'd met everybody, the other not so much. On the right of the area were booths, also covered in vines, representing Luke's, The Old Soda Shoppe, and a new venue, Kirk's, which seemed to be a bar. On the left was a large piece of wood from Ms. Patty's, with a DJ (again, called Kirk's) at the head. As her ride neared a path it slowed in front of a blurry outline of her father, it was blurry because she was crying.

"Here" he said, offering his hand to her. She gratefully accepted, stepping carefully onto the pavement. Once her feet were firmly on the ground he handed her a beautiful bouquet of the purple flowers, and a tissue that just happened to be purple.

"Thanks" she whispered, accepting the flowers and quickly dabbing her eyes. One they were clear, she began down the path. In front of her Martha and Max's nephew Spencer as flower girl and ring bearer. Because both were very little, they were directed by Spencer's older sister, Hannah.

Across the grass Rory walked the opposite path toward the gazebo. In front of her were Logan's cousin's son and daughter, whom she barley new. No one in their family had kids the right age. Handing Rory similar tissues was Christopher, handsome as ever as he whispered to her, making her laugh. Before either girl new it they had been handed to their soon to be husband as they mounted the gazebo's steps.

"I, Jess," Logan began, looking truthfully into Rory's eyes as he held one of her petite hands in his,"take you Lorelai, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Lorelai, take you Jess," she said, squeezing his hand in a constant pulse, "to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Max," he began in his commanding teacher's voice that was so unforgetable, "take you Lorelai, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Lorelai," she stated, her voice as wobbly as his commanding, "take you Max, to be my husband., to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish;" for a moment she stopped, wiping tears from her eyes, "from this day forward until death do us part."

Silently, they placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride" Rory and Jess only lightly pecked before breaking apart. In the meantime, Max helped Lorelai wipe away her tears before embracing a kiss of the more passionate variety. When they broke apart everyone cheered and the party began.

"I'd like to make a toast" Lane announced, holding up her glass of grape juice, "Rory has been my friend for the past fourteen years. That's a long time. In those years I've seen her fall for a range of guys, but none so much as for Jess. I wish you two a very, very happy marriage. I've also known her mother just as long. Lorelai has helped my own mother and I get over many, painful fights, and I'm grateful. I still remember the night I walked in on her and Max kissing when I was sixteen. Looks like things haven't changed all that much. Cheers"

"Cheers" Jess agreed, stepping up to take the mic. "Thank you Lane. Now, while I have everyone's attention, I'd like to make an announcement. It will interest everyone here, because you'll be happy to know, you're getting rid of me. Not only Rory, but I too will be attending Yale come fall." Everyone broke into a chorus of cheers and congratulations as he descended the steps towards Rory.

"How could you keep that from me?" she asked, pretending to look hurt.

"You pleased?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"You bet!" she answered.

"Congratz" Lorelai said from behind him, "you're really doing something with your life."

"I really am" he agreed.

"Okay, not to ruin the mood" Rory began, "but who's goin g to watch the twins while we're both in classes?"

"Paris" Jess shrugged, "between the three of us, someone's bound to be free."

"I could take them if It's ever a problem" Lorelai offered, "it wouldn't be any trouble."

"Haven't you scared enough childhoods?" Rory asked, laughing, "let's talk about this when I'm not so happy" she answered.

"Mom can you watch the twins?" Rory asked, pushing open her mother's front door with her toe. A twin was attached to each hip, rendering her arms immobile. "Mom?"

"In here" Lorelai called, waving her daughter into the living room where she was gossiping with Babette.

"Okay, well Jess is still packing" she explained, crossing into the room, "and they get into everything, so can you just watch them while I use the bathroom?"

"Sure Doll" Babette answered, taking one of the twins, "aw ain't she just a cutie?" she asked. While Rory handed Valerie to her grandmother, Leila reached out a stubby hand for one of her captor's curls. "She's strong" she smiled, feeling the tug on her hair, "but Auntie Babette would like to keep her hair" she answered, gentle uncurling the baby's fingers.

"Thanks" Rory called, dashing up the stairs.

"Wait!" Lorelai called, but Rory thought that she was talking to Babette and ignored her. When she entered the bathroom it had become evident the cry was intended for her. The bathroom was it's normal, white self, except for something sitting on the counter. A little card sat folded over a slightly familiar white stick. The end of the stick was pink, and the note read, "Max – we're pregnant! - Lorelai"

"Mom?" Rory asked, she hadn't moved from the doorway in shock.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked. Anyone who knew her could tell that as she had said that word, she'd cringed a bit.

"Is…are you…"

"I was gonna tell you. I just wanted to tell Max first." She explained, handing Leila to Babette and starting up the stairs.

"Yeah okay" Rory said, shaking her head and stepping back to face her mom, "how far along are you?"

"Just a little over a month" she answered, "please, please don't say anything to Max."

"I won't." Rory answered, stepping out of the doorway to give her mom a great, big hug. "I promise." She enveloped her mother in a bear hug. It was odd, in a way. Rory had just begun to really lose her pregnancy fat, and now here her mother was, just getting ready to gain it.

"Thanks kid" Lorelai said, letting go. "Wanna talk with me and Babette?"

"After I use the bathroom" Rory answered, turning to walk into it.

"Kay" Lorelai answered, walking down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Babette asked, bouncing both babies on her knees.

"Oh" Lorelai sighed, "nothing"

"Are you pregnant Doll?" she asked, handing her Valerie.

"What?" Lorelai asked, annoyed at her self. This whole waiting to tell Max thing was going bye-bye.

"Well, you just told Rory you were one month, and she seemed kinda shocked."

"Yeah, I am." She answered, sinking into the old couch.


	16. Lorelai the Failure

"Let's stop here!" Rory suggested as Jess quickly and expertly turned into the gas station. They were on their way to Yale, but Rory really had to go, Lorelai was insisting that she was a starved pregnant woman, and there was at least one, if not two stinky diapers. Behind them, Max swiftly followed in his truck. The truck was big, but could only fit two, so everyone had gone in Rory's car while Max followed with the cargo. The loud group made their noisy way into the story, Rory running for the restroom with Leila, Lorelai picking up a smoothie (no coffee!) and Jess and Max standing at the edge, looking completely bewildered.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom too" Lorelai announced as the group began heading for the door.

"We'll wait in the car" Jess answered, still hurrying out the door. They waited. Five minutes felt like twenty. Soon ten minutes had passed, and still no Lorelai.

"Where is she?" Max asked concerned.

"I'll check" Rory offered, slipping out of her seat as she wrapped Leila's blanket more carefully to protect against the wind. "Mom?" she asked, knocking loudly on the door, "Mom are you in there?"

"Yeah" she heard a voice wobble, "come in." Pushing open the door, a sight Rory was not very accustomed to met her eyes. Piles of scrunched-up toilet paper littered the floor, obviously being used as tissues for wet eyes. Her mother's purse contents were everywhere as if she had thrown it. Lorelai herself sat on the covered toilet, her face blotchy and tear-streaked as she struggled to control herself. In her shaking hands she played with a pregnancy test and what Rory recognized to be the wrapper of an Always pad, the heaviest they had. Rory wasn't dumb, but even if she had been she could have put two and two together.

"Mom" she cried, hugging her. Lorelai's only response was a shocked expression. She didn't move or seem to accept the hug, merely tolerate it.

"I'm a failure" she whispered, staring blankly at the wall.

"How are you a failure?" Rory asked, handing her a pile of tissue paper to wipe away her tears, but she didn't take them so Rory started dabbing at her tears herself.

"I had a kid at sixteen, I wasn't married, I can't pay for her college, I let her become pregnant at 19." She sobbed, the list only causing more tears, "I scream failure. And now, when I'm married and stable and pregnant like I'd always dreamed, then I killed my own kid. How could I do that? I failed at the one thing I actually wanted."

"You didn't fail" Rory insisted, ignoring the "one thing I actually wanted" blow.

"I did." She sobbed.

"Blow" Rory requested, placing a fresh tissue over her mother's nose. Lorelai blew, the sound startling the baby in Rory's arms. "There there" Rory comforted to both, patting her daughter gently on the back, "it'll be okay."

"No it won't."

"Shhh" Suddenly, Rory got the idea to have Lorelai hold Leila. Carefully and deflecting the many protests, she placed the baby into her mother's arms. As soon as her full weight was in Lorelai's arms, Lore lifted her to a normal position, watching the little face smile. "You didn't fail" she told her, starting to place a wallet, cell phone, and more back into the purse, "you just found a set back. You're young; you can still have another kid. And even if you don't, you have me."

"I do" Lorelai agreed, sniffling. "Sometimes I forget that"

"You're only 36, that's nothing. You can still have a baby."

"I can, can't I?" she agreed, smiling.

"Yeah, you can" Rory nodded, glad to see her mother coming back. "Why don't you wash your face, and then we'll go out to the car, you had everyone worried."

"Okay" she nodded, using one hand to turn the faucet.

A few minutes later they were heading to the car as a relieved Max opened the door for them. "What happened?" he asked, giving Lorelai a quick hug.

"I'll tell you later" she deflected, sliding in.

"Tell me now" he insisted, closing the door and leaning in the window.

"No"

"Come on" he pleaded.

"I'm not pregnant" she answered, starring decisively at the head of the seat in front of her.

"We still have time" Max whispered, unfazed, as he gave her a quick peck on the forehead before returning to the car. They made the rest of the trip in silence.


	17. Hints and Clues

"One coffee." Rory ordered, shifting Leila to her other hip, "strongest you got" she added, "no sugar, no cream, no milk. Just coffee"

"Just coffee" the guy repeated sarcastically. "I got into Yale, but apparently I don't know what 'just coffee' means."

"No tip" Rory told him, taking her cup and handing over the money. Just as she turned another student, rushing past, knocked her arm down. Burning liquid spilled onto her, her books, and her daughter. Leila screamed as Rory grabbed napkins and began to dab at her. The boy, apologizing, picked up her books before helping her calm the girl.

"No tears" he whispered, patting the napkins against the stain, "no tears."

"You're good with kids" Rory told him, watching Leila giggle as he tickled her through the napkin.

"Thanks" he never stopped tickling, only began to move up to her neck, wiping away the mess as he went. High pitch giggles filled the air as she tried to end the torture.

"No!" Leila screamed, pushing away his hand, "no ticky!"

"Alright, no tickling" he agreed, taking away the napkin. "But you're too cute, it's be really hard. Please tell me your name." he begged.

"La" she answered. Even with the easy nickname she couldn't pronounce it.

"Lorelai" Rory corrected, throwing out the dirty napkins, "but we call her Leila."

"You're not to ugly yourself" he stated, as if just noticing her for the first time, 'may I ask what your name is?"

"Lorelai" she answered.

"I thought you said her name was Lorelai?" he asked, pointing at Leila.

"I did, it's my name too. And my mom's, so people call me Rory."

"Ah, I've heard about you Rory."

"You have?" she asked, his face showed no idea if this were good or bad news for her.

"Yeah" he nodded, "You're smart, pretty, and married."

"All of that's true" she agreed. "By the way, you have yet to mention your name I've noticed."

"I" he began, puffing out his chest, "am the infamous Logan Huntzberger. Annoyance to all except the unmarried females and my fellow partners in crime."

"I've heard about you to." She told him, "the teacher's nightmare."

"King of the paper. Look, I've gotta head off to class, can't be too late, but I'd love if we could hang some time. Or maybe I could baby-sit? Here's my number." He scrawled the 10 digits on her top notebook before handing it back to her. "Call me."

Blushing, Rory read the numbers, not noticing the person creeping up behind her.

"Getting a number?" Jess asked, making her jump. Her books fell again and she handed Leila to him as she picked up the books. "How can I trust you?"

"What do you mean, how can you trust me?" she asked, piling the books together on the stone path.

"Well I hardly doubt that he was offering to baby-sit."

"As a matter of fact he was." She told him, standing up again."

"Oh and that's all he was planning to do?" he asked sarcastically.

"I hope you don't mean what I think you do" she growled.

"Draw your own conclusions." He told her, shrugging, "but if he comes within a mile of you again, he'll be in the hospital. Or, if you let him get that close, you'll find yourself in the middle of a nasty divorce." Shoving Leila into her arms, Jess stalked away before Rory noticed the daisies he'd dropped. They were scattered and flatted, but shone in a vibrant but sad yellow on the pavement.

"Rough" the coffee guy commented. Rory glared at him, placing another couple of bills on the counter. "Right, one coffee. Strong, nothing more." He sighed.

"Put some sugar in it" she told him, "I could use something sweet."

"Sure thing" he passed her the cup and the bills, "on the house."

"Thanks" she whispered.

AN: so what's worse?

A: a short chapter

B: no chapter

C: a chapter you don't like

D: a good chapter

I say D, because, I personally love this chapter, and it should give you a hint were this story might be going.


	18. So Ya Know

"So for the rest of the period, I'll advise you to finish any homework you have" Max finished, "but as long as the office doesn't hear you, get as loud as you want." The classroom erupted, once silent students ran to chat with their far-away friends. Quieter students whispered in groups, and one girl, who reminded Max very much of his stepdaughter, ignored the uproar to finish up her assignments. "Mr. Morgan, please come to the front desk" he called over the crowd. A chorus of "ooooo"s issued as the blonde boy stepped forward.

"What?" he asked, obviously wanting to get back to his friends.

"I just wanted to congra-" Max was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Gotta take this" he told him, seeing Lorelai's number flash, "congratulations on the A" he whispered, flipping open the phone and turning Tom's essay so that he could see the grade himself. He looked stunned. "Hello"

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed, loud enough for the entire class to hear, if they hadn't been so loud.

"Really?" he asked, he would be excited, he wanted to be, but fates were not kind to them. He knew better than to get excited. Suddenly, a loud thump, followed by a wail crept from under his desk. Crouching, he saw Valerie, who he was supposed to be watching, scream her lungs out due to the new bump on her head.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, concerned. A high school freshmen class was really no place for a baby.

"The little princess just bumped her head, that's all." He answered, scooping up the sobbing child. "why don't you go call everyone that I know you're dying to call while I take care of this? I call you at lunch." He offered.

"Thanks, bye!" the phone went dead as he flipped it back. A rush of girls bumped the edge of his desk, all wanting to see the crying baby.

"Here" he said, laughing as he handed the little girl over to his best student, "she just bumped her head."

"Aw, she's so cute!" they squealed, "are you having fun with daddy at work?" someone cooed.

"I'm not her father" he corrected, sitting down, "step grandfather."

"You're not that old." Someone laughed.

"No, I'm not" he sighed, "her mom was young, and so was her grandma."

"Interesting"

Ever since the miscarriage Lorelai had wanted desperately to be around kids. To satisfy the whim, and help Rory and Jess adjust, they'd offered to take one of the babies, switching off every week. Normally they would be at the Dragonfly's babysitting service, but they were one counselor short, and Valie would have made tham over there child-per-adult limit. He didn't mind watching her, but the questions were hard. He wasn't even forty, yet he had grandkids. Most of his students didn't really ask, but the staff was nosey.


	19. Silence

Two silent rooms, and yet, completely different silences.

The phrase "you could cut the tension with a knife" is an over-used exaggeration, and yet it was exactly the feeling in one Yale dorm. A fuming newly-wed couple sat in huffy silence.

Leila had been put to bed an hour ago, but had only fallen asleep ten minutes ago. In the main room Rory and Jess silently battled using object noises to bug the other.

Jess sat in dark pants and an over-sized tee on a counter stool. His hair was disheveled from the many times he'd run his hand through it in frustration. His feet tapped and his head bobbed to the barley-audible music seeping through his head phones. In front of him were many sheets of homework and a stack of heavy books. He made sure to carefully make loud, scarping noise every time pen touched paper.

To his left was a nearly empty bowl of cereal he'd finished. Every so often he's scrape the spoon against the bottom just to watch Rory flinch because of the harsh sound. She hated it.

Rory lay silently on the couch. Although at one time she'd worn Lorelai Gilmore styles with pride, she now stumbled about in thick Yale sweats around the apartment, and too-big jeans and shirts anywhere else. She lay, sprawled over the second-hand couch, her head resting gently on the armrest. Lying on top of her stomach was a thick book, it didn't matter which one to her. With each page she turned the page was held taught and made a loud cracking sound. She was careful not to break of tear a single page more than necessary to pull this off.

The noises had been growing steadily louder, quieter, than louder as venom was added. They both truly wanted to kiss and make everything better, but how could such stubborn people do that? Well, Rory wasn't known for her stubbornness, but she wasn't going to give in. He should trust her. And yet, that was Jess's argument. He should be able to trust her.

The air was full of expectant happiness as clear-blue goo was spread over the bump cover Lorelai's normally flat stomach. Her black Dixie Chicks tour shirt –which she wore purely for the Anti-Bush meaning- was scrunched up around her chest. Next to her sat Max. on of his hands lay on her hip, the other in her left hand, farthest from the ultrasound. She watched the concentration in his face as he watched the tiny screen. It was such an intense need for proof that this time it would be real. Giving a weak smile, Lorelai turned back to watch the screen herself.

As a little hand-held device as pushed against the cold gel a little black and white image appeared on the screen. A white blob filled the center as the view scanned over the little body. She watched for a few minutes until she decided it was too hard to read and she'd rather watch Max's expression.

Max was having a hard time determining what that white blob was. His brow furrowed as he tried to make out it's meaning, but no use. All he knew was that it must be okay, because everyone was smiling. It was hard to imagine that in a couple months this would be a breathing baby in his arms. His first child, and hopefully not his last. He had always imagined himself with a big family, atleast four kids running around. He had one, but she was much older than the others would be. Maybe they could adopt.

He was shifted out of this daydream by a light tapping on his shoulder. He looked down to see Lorelai. Following her gestures, he gave her a quick kiss, blushing when he came up to see the doctor watching them.

AN: yeah, it's short, but I got an idea… this story will only have twenty chapters. I promise the last will be long, painful, and eventful.


	20. Trick End

"Calm down!" Max insisted, placing his hands just under his wife's expanding belly and pressing her against him. "This can't be good for you."

"It's called hormones mister" she replied snottily, struggling out of his grip, which only caused him to hold her tighter. For a moment she seemed to be winning the struggle, until he regained confidence and thrust her back towards him. As she fell into his grip a gush of liquid spurted from her, splattering them both. Both were silently comprehending this for a minute before Lorelai added, "Better get my bags"

"You go change; I'll clean this up and bring in the bags." He offered, giving her a quick kiss on the head.

Max tried to contain his eager excitement as he pulled some rags out of a drawer and places them over the puddle. He wiped the mess away and cleaned it quickly with a sponge before realizing that some had spread into the next room. Cleaning as he made his way upstairs the drips got smaller and smaller, until there were none. Smiling, he strolled back downstairs and lugged a heavy bag into the car. When he got back Lorelai was sitting on the porch steps waiting. To him she was the most beautiful thing in the world. In stretchy maternity sweats she shone like the sun.

"Let's get a burger." She suggested, "Just as we're leaving. I'm not going to be allowed to eat at the hospital."

"Alright" he agreed. The thought of stopping made him nervous, but he knew if he fought her he would lose and have to drive back to Luke's, therefore this way took less time. "I'll get the burger, you call everyone." She was now safely in the car dialing numbers as Max woke a sleeping Vallie from the couch. For a moment she struggled against him, not wanting to wake, but fell back asleep on his shoulder.

"Everything's okay" he cooed, locking the front door, "we're all fine."

"Ouch" Lorelai moaned lightly as she sat down on Sookie's couch. Max had decided to run for the burgers while Lorelai dropped Valerie off with Jackson, Sookie would be coming with them in the car. "I forgot how much it hurts" she sighed, relaxing into the soft cushions.

"Not the funnest experience known to man" Sookie agreed, placing a pillow behind her friend.

"Men don't know this experience"

"True" Sookie agreed, laughing.

Two hours later the burger lay in the trash of a hospital room at Hartford Memorial. Lorelai was curled in her bed, sweating as she huffed through a contraction. She had let Max go get something to eat, but was now severely regretting it because Sookie, as sweet as she was, just wasn't as comforting as her husband.

"Next time he comes in I'm getting pain meds" she swore, "the heaviest they have; I don't want to feel a thing."

"Lorelai..."

"Sookie, I tried it your way, but I just can't. Look at this" she held up her hand, which was shaking slightly under the stress. "And I'm not even halfway there."

"DAD?" the loud scream rang through the cafeteria. Rory blushed as all eyes turned to her, but she still ran towards Chris.

"Hey Ror" he cried, hugging her, "why are you here?"

"Mom. Why are you here." She said in a rush.

"Whoa, what's wrong with your mom?" he asked, holding her shoulders tightly.

"Labor" Rory answered quickly, forgetting they hadn't talked to Chris in over a year. Well, Lorelai hadn't.

"What?"

"Labor. End of a pregnancy. Why are you here?"

"Sherry's sister fell down the stairs at work, she's getting a cast put on now." He looked nervous, "can…can I go see your mom?"

"Sure!" grabbing the remains of her muffin, she led the way to the elevator.

"Make it stop" she whimpered, trying to crush the bed rail, "Max make it stop."

"Sookie's getting the doctor." He assured her, rubbing her lower back.

"I know" her grip loosened and she unclenched her eyes, the contraction had passed, looking up she saw Rory in the doorway. "Hey sweetie" she called, motioning for her daughter to come get a hug.

"Hey" she said, bounding over for a hug. "Sounds like you're having fun."

"The greatest." Looking back at the doorway, she noticed Chris lingering there nervously. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hi"

"Aren't you glad you got to miss this before?"

"Lore you know-" he thought she was serious.

"I know" she laughed, "I was kidding."

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor, setting up such a great joke."

"I meant to call you"

"I'm sure you did."

"Chris" she said in a warning tone, "meet Max, Max, this is Christopher Hayden, Rory's father."

"Hi" Max greeted, reaching out a hand to him.

"Hey" Chris accepted the hand.

"Tada!" Sookie sang, entering the room with a doctor behind her.

"You're a vision!" Lorelai cried, wanting to run up and hug them both. Unfortunately, she was more or less bed ridden, or would be soon enough. "I want an epidural now!"

"Calm down" the doc laughed at her enthusiasm. "I'll check you, and we'll go from there, okay?"

"No, I want pain control now!"

"Alright everyone, privacy please." She ushered the group out into the hallway as she checked Lorelai. "Alright, I'd say its close right now. The meds might not kick in for half an hour or so, and you'll be ready start at about that time. It's your choice Lorelai."

"I'll take the chance" she told her, sitting up as she went to get the anesthesiologist.

"Alright, you're ready to push" the doctor announced twenty minutes later.

"But it hasn't kicked in yet!" Lorelai whined, letting her legs collapse.

"You'll have to go without it." She told her, shrugging, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do.

"There's gotta be something."

"Lorelai, I'm sorry but there is truly nothing."

"I can't do it" she suddenly burst to tears, "not without meds I cant."

"Come on, you'll be okay." Max assured her, gently stroking her arm.

"No I-ooooooowwwww" she moaned. The sound was loud and inhuman, scaring everyone in the room. Lorelai curled into a tiny ball, struggling against the urge to push.

"Come on, push" the doctor instructed.

"No!" she pulled her legs in tighter, hiding her face behind the pillow.

"Do you want to be in this pain forever?" That seemed to get her attention. Uncurling a bit she grabbed Max's hand. She became silent, not breathing as her face turned red from strain. The doctor counted to ten, and once she reached it Lorelai let out a loud wail. "That was a nice big one" the doctor told her, smiling. "But you need to turn over a bit." By the time she'd been re-positioned, her feet in stirrups, the contraction had passed and her face was sweaty.

"I can't-" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yes you can" Rory told her, "I did it twice, and you can do it twice."

"You're stronger."

"Yes, a nineteen year old is stronger than a 35 year old. No mom, you could do this at 16, you can do it now."

"It's been too long between! My body doesn't remember."

"Well we'll have to fix that." Another loud moan and Lorelai was pushing again.

"I see the head!" the doctor cheered thirty minutes later.

"Finally!" Lorelai gasped, coming down for air. As she pushed Max stole a peak.

"I see it!" he cheered, "come on Lore"

"You got me into this" she groaned.

"Because I know it's worth it."

"You go through this pain." She screamed for the whole floor to hear as she pushed.

"Look at all that hair!" the nurse told her, placing a mirror at the correct angle for her. "Do you want to feel it?"

"I'd kind of like to feel the pressure to go away" she said sarcastically, but let the doctor take her hand. With how scrunched her body was on the bed, she could actually comfortably reach the little head. Groaning, she pushed.

"That's what I did" Rory whispered in awe, watching the mirror. With a last groan a little head appeared. Moving her hands away, Lorelai let the doctor pull out the shoulders as she moaned her disapproval.

"Just one more push" the doctor ordered. Lorelai gave in to her body's whim as the baby slide out of her.

"Happy Birthday to you" Sookie sang as everyone watch the little body gasp for breath between cries. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear hhmm-hhmm, happy birthday to you."

"What is it?" Lorelai asked as she wiped the sweat from her face with a towel Rory had handed her.

"it's a-"

AN: that's the end! Haha, I'm mean. It's YOUR turn to write a chapter. Write the final chapter ending everything how YOU want it. PM it to me by April 10th, and I'll pick my favorite for the last chapter! You better write this or there'll be no real end!


End file.
